Falador Tasks
The Falador Tasks are the tasks relating to Falador and its surrounding area, added on 9 December 2008. The tasks may be started by speaking to Redbeard Frank in Port Sarim, the Chemist in Rimmington, or Sir Vyvin's Squire in the White Knights' Castle. These people are marked with the green star icon on the minimap. To complete all of the tasks, players will need the stats shown to the right. Please note you must do the easy tasks first in order to claim rewards from medium, hard or elite. (B)=Boost(s) Possible, (M)=Minimum Requirement, (O)=Obtainable Within Area, ®=Recommended, (S)=Started Quest Easy tasks Following 4 new tasks related to Clan Citadels are now also listed as Falador easy tasks. However, they are not properly counted into number of tasks because they are not "in a set" (there are still total 44 tasks in Falador and 533 overall regardless of these 4 new). You do not need to do these 4 tasks to get the easy reward. Rewards Talk To Redbeard Frank on the northernmost dock of Port Sarim for the easy rewards. * 1,000 Experience lamp to use on skill of choice for levels over 30. * Falador shield 1, with the following benefits: Medium tasks Tips *If a scarecrow is already made and placed in the flower patch, then sweetcorn seeds will only need to be planted. *If sweetcorn is already planted in the allotment patch, you will only need to place a scarecrow in the flowers patch. *Wear a ring of Charos (a) and talk to the sailors with the "Charm" option to be allowed to reach Musa Point for free. *To save some time, use the Superheat Item spell to turn the blurite ore into a bar to smith the crossbow limbs *A bullseye lantern will only need to be re-lit at the chemists house. **''Note:'' The sapphire lantern from Tears of Guthix and the emerald lantern from Lunar Diplomacy will work for this task. *The explorer ring reward from the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks may help in travelling to the farm. Rewards Talk to the Chemist in Rimmington for the medium reward. * 5,000 experience lamp to use on skill of choice for levels over 40. * Falador shield 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard tasks Tips *Players must have 70 Prayer to change their crest. Temporarily increasing it with the spa bonus, the altar in the Monastery or Senntisten Temple, or the Ancient mace's special attack will not work. *If the player's current crest is set to a money bag, Sir Renitee will give the player a Money crest voucher when he changes his or her crest for the task. *The task of crafting mind runes can be boosted with Spicy stew. Take a runecrafting pouch, an orange spicy stew and a full inventory essence with you. Drop 2 essence, unload the bag, Eat the stew, drop the pouch and bowl, and pick up the essence. with 28 essence in inventory, craft the mind runes. Rewards Talk to Squire Asrol, who is at the centre of the Falador Castle courtyard, for the hard rewards. *10,000 Experience lamp to use on skill of choice for levels over 50 * Falador shield 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite tasks Rewards Speak to Squire Asrol in the Falador Castle courtyard for the elite tasks reward. *'Experience Lamps' - a total reward of 160,000 experience **Experience lamp - 2 x 30,000 experience in the skill of your choice level 90 or over **Experience lamp - 50,000 experience in the skill of your choice level 84 or over **Experience lamp - 50,000 experience in the skill of your choice level 72 or over * Falador shield 4, with the following additional benefits: Trivia *On the day the tasks came out the spoilers exclaimed: "Spoilers are wicked things, and the White Knights prefer to see them locked up for a day." However, the spoilers on the website were still locked more than 3 days after the release. *On the day the tasks came out, a player could be assisted by another player with a higher Runecrafting level to complete the task of creating 196 air runes in one action. Jagex noticed this the next day and changed it. *The Tasks symbol in the chemist's was there long before the actual tasks were released. *After travelling to Musa Point to complete the Medium task, a player can take a ride back on the same ship to complete an Easy Karamja task. *After the RuneTek 5 update there was a glitch where buying a farming amulet from Sarah did not register as a completed task. This was fixed by Jagex shortly after. *Before 17 September 2009, the hard task "Craft 140 mind runes simultaneously" was instead "Craft 196 air runes simultaneously". Also, the easy task of "Make an air tiara" was changed to "Make a mind tiara". They were changed when the air altar was moved to south-west of Varrock. Due to this update, the Runecrafting level needed has fallen from 66 to 56. *Port Sarim and Goblin Village are also part of the Falador task area. *One task named "I Heard You Like Mudskips,"is a reference to the internet meme "So I herd u liek Mudkipz." *One of the elite tasks has a slight error, missing a period at the end. This has yet to be fixed. *The task "Mudskip the Light Fantastic" is a reference to the phrase "trip the light fantastic" from the 1894 song "The Sidewalks of New York". A variation on this phrase can be found in the Procol Harum song A Whiter Shade of Pale: "skip the light fandango". *Upon the change into Tasks, several Varrock and Falador tasks became available to free players. *The task "It's Not Wabbit Season" is a reference to a Loony Tunes cartoon in which Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are arguing over which hunting season it is, with Elmer Fudd being the hunter. *When doing the task "Looking Spiffy For Sir Tiffy", should you use Goblin Salute instead of the normal one, he will say "That's a very strange gesture, Name." *The task "These aren't the coins you're looking for" is a reference to "Star Wars," when Obi-wan tells storm troopers "These aren't the droids you're looking for." *The tasks "When this Cavern's A-Rockin'" and "You'd Best Come A-Cookin'" are a reference to the phrase "When this (room or vehicle)'s A-Rockin', Don't come A-Knockin'". *The task "I Swear I Heard It Scream" is a reference to the talking trees in The Wizard of Oz. *The task "I've Changed My Mind!" used to need the quest "Wolf Whistle" as a requirement but due to an update no longer needs it. * The task "A String and a Flare" could be a reference to the 1944 movie "Wing and a Prayer" * The task "Blinded with Science" is probably a reference to the 1982 new wave song "She Blinded me with Science" by British musician Thomas Dolby. * Currently the Zaros altar after being converted only gives +2 prayer bonus over your level normally allows. * The task "Fruit of the Loom" is a reference to the popular clothing company by the same name, who design clothing in Europe and North America. * The task "Climbing the Walls" shows up as unlocked when players have the required Level 11 Agility and Level 19 Ranged. However, the task also requires Level 37 Strength. If a player tries to complete the task before having the required Strength level, the message "You need at least 19 Ranged, 11 Agility, and 37 Strength to do that." appears. The Strength Requirement is not listed as a requirement on the Notice Board. * The task "The Mogre Mash" is probably a reference to the 1962 song "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett. fi:Falador Diary nl:Falador Tasks pt:Tarefas de Faladore Category:Tasks Category:Falador